


Little sisters

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: helping a friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little sisters

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: helping a friend.

"Ephram!"

He can't ignore it. Delia's voice is unmistakable, even through his headphones. Ephram yanks them off, and heads downstairs.

He's supposed to be watching her, make sure she doesn't start any fires or let any shady characters into the house. Delia just wanted to watch TV, so he left her alone. That's usually not a problem, not with Delia. But something's got her yelling for her brother.

Ephram finds her in the kitchen. The fridge is open, there's bread laid out on the counter, and she's pointing to the cupboards above.

"Hi. Can you get me the peanut butter?"


End file.
